The son of neptune take 2
by Aaki Athena's Daughter PJ HoO
Summary: Jason, leo and piper are worried about the great prophecy What does it mean? When will it end? Annabeth is going crazy with worry about her bf's new life, and with making battle/success straegies What will happen when the meet the romans? Better than this


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or Heroes of Olympus series. I do own any other character I make up, though, which is about the one good thing u will notice when comparing my life to Rick Riordan's. **_

_**This is set about 2 wks. after the lost hero, and Jason keeps remembering new things, when provided with stimulus… **_

_**Jason **_

*I was in my cabin, working through my newest memories. Some of them were a bit disquieting, like remembering having to prove yourself to get into the roman camp, **(which by the way, is gonna be called the SPQR First Legion, First Legion for short) **that outraged some of the Greek campers, but we had our reasons. 

It was great to finally remember who I was, my identity, and my reason of being… but… I don't know. It didn't seem right. Now, my home was Half-Blood Hill, too. I was almost 'fraternizing' with the enemy. But they weren't the enemy. They were friends who helped me, even though they knew I was different.*- before*

O.K. so, numbers 1 and 2 done with, now for no. 3. Piper. I don't know what to think… I kept getting memories of Reyna. Like the time we beat the, what Greeks call, Hydra. It was from Greek mythology, so we didn't know what to do. But we managed… working together.

It's kind of like that, at SPQR. You bond over fighting monsters with like, tons of heads. But Piper… It wasn't right to mess with her feelings. She had thought I was her boyfriend ever since I popped into her school, and she was so devastated when Annabeth told her otherwise. I can't pretend I haven't wanted to kiss her, but Reyna can't just step aside.

I just have no idea what to do. What's worse, there's still a few bits and pieces missing in my memory. Vital info about our (romans) character. Hera/Juno is obviously still keeping things from me. It's frustrating. We had a Deal.

"Tell your wife to stop being a hog and thief!" I roared at the statue of my father, Zeus/Jupiter. Thunder and shrill bird cries filled the air. Woops…ADHD really doesn't help with self-control… and I hope the Athena cabin hadn't been doing any experiments with the weather…

I decided to let go of my gloomy thoughts and check on the progress of the Argo II. I sincerely don't want to be in charge, even though I'm used to it and everything, but everyone expected either Percy or me to.

And if I know what Percy's probably been through the past month or so, he isn't feeling that confident. I seriously don't think an amnesiac (especially one in the somewhat emotionally painful process of getting memories back) would have a chance against Gaea. I mean, what if some stupid memories happened to come back at the wrong moment? Or we failed because I was missing vital information?

So much for letting go of gloomy thoughts. Trudging along to the forge, I passed Piper. She smiled, then seemed to check herself, and looked away. Oh well. I pushed open the heavy doors of the metal work area and found an enormous, beautiful ship waiting for me. It had Festus's head at the front, and some awesome tricks up its sleeve.

Leo jumped off deck and met me. "Hey man! How's it doin'?" he prompted. "O.K I guess..." Leo looked offended.

"What, we spend every minute of the day working on a freaking ship that is pretty awesome, even if I do say so myself, and you don't even mention a word about it? You don't mention a word about my sacrifices, like looking like a cyclone hit me every minute of the day?"

"Umm… I was talking about myself"

"Oh".

I asked him when he thought the Argo II would be finished and ready to sail. He answered with a sort of ashamed grumble. "Annabeth's gonna kill you if she doesn't see Percy within the month, and you'll probably ruin all of her success strategies if we start late, you know" I prodded. That got him. Leo was seriously scared of Annabeth. Making her angry was like unleashing the full cask of the four winds in your face. Not a pleasant feeling. And annabeth had been really jumpy ever since she had found out I was roman and she could see Percy soon as long as the Hephaestus cabin lived up to its name.


End file.
